Heretofore, it has been the practice to store pots, pans, cookie sheets and lids for pots and pans in lower cupboards or stoves which have not been readily accessible and which has required a chef or other person who is cooking or baking to bend over and sort through the items being stored in order to find a desired implement. This has proven to be especially troublesome for older cooks or handicapped people.